


Piano Lessons

by Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is teaching Mordelia, Gen, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, M/M, Mordelia is a miny Baz, POV Mordelia, Sibling Banter, To play a piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby/pseuds/Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby
Summary: Learning piano from your brother is no easy task when you both keep getting distracted and being smartasses in general.
Relationships: Mordelia Grimm & Simon Snow, Mordelia Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Piano Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_ZombieOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_ZombieOctopus/gifts).



> I know fuck all about pianos lol. So if there is some mistake, do forgive me !
> 
> Work was inspired by this art by Kris:  
> https://krisrix.tumblr.com/post/189731446932/day-23-musicians-baz-and-mordelia
> 
> Also this is for you, Mrs_ZombieOctopus. You're the sweetest!!

I hate pianos.

I mean, what kind of bizarre instrument has eighty fucking eight keys? How am I supposed to remember all the notes and shit? How am I supposed to read this infernal paper in front of me?

I mean okay, so maybe I'm overreacting a little but Jesus Christ. This is difficult.

“It's not that hard, Mordi.” Baz says gently and I want to cry because Baz is only gentle and soft with you when you're on the verge of a meltdown. Or when he's concerned. Or when Simon's doing something obnoxiously stupid and adorable. (He's always weak for Simon, to be honest.) (Fucking _softy_.)

“Fucking tits of Morgana, I hate this.” I mutter under my breath and Baz gives me a sharp look.

“What was that?”

“Fucking tits of Morgana, I hate this.” I say louder, glaring at him. Behind us, Simon bursts into peals of amused laughter. Even Baz is struggling to keep his expression neutral and hide his smile.

“I'll not have such language used in the house, Mordelia Grimm.” He says, sneering at me. I sneer back at him.

“Fuck you, you're worse than me when it comes to cussing.”

“She's not wrong. You should hear him when he stubs his toe against the table leg.” Simon pipes up and Baz shoots him a nasty look.

“Whose side are you on?” He snaps at him without any real anger and Simon shrugs. He should stop doing that, it's kind of infuriating.

“No one's. I'm here for the shit show.”

“There is _not_ going to be any shit show.” I retort and Simon shrugs again. Jesus Christ.

“I can't believe you're going to marry him, Baz.” I whisper loudly enough for Simon to listen.

“Yeah, me neither.” Baz says. 

Simon huffs. “Excuse me? You're the one who proposed!”

Baz sighs and shakes his head and gives Simon a coy look. “Love makes fools of us all, dear.” 

“Hmm does it, darling?” Simon says, grinning.

“Ugh stop it.” I interrupt. For the love of God, why are they always flirting?

“Oh yeah, right, sorry.” Baz says quickly and turns back to me. “Let's continue with this.”

“Why can't we play the violin? I want to play your violin.” I whine like a needy toddler.

“Don't say like I hadn't offered to teach you that. But because of your obsession with Queen, you chose the piano. And anyway, it's not like a violin is easy to play.”

“You make it look easy.”

“Because I have practice.” He says, rolling his eyes. “Now come on.”

“I can't do this.” I say dramatically, raising my hands in surrender.

“Pitches don't give up.”

“I'm not a Pitch.”

“Well, Grimms don't give up either.”

“You're not taking no for an answer, are you?”

“Not in situations like this, no.” Simon says softly. He gets up from his perch on the leather armchair, strolls over to us and kisses the top of Baz's head. “I love him for that.”

“There you go again.” I grumble. I love Simon and my brother, I really do, but do they have to do this every time?

“I'll go so that you two don't get distracted again.” Simon says. “Spend some time with the twins. They'd challenged me to a game of Monopoly.”

“You always lose in Monopoly.” I say.

Simon makes a face and juts out his chin. “I'll win this time.”

“Have fun losing again.” I call after him as he goes and he raises a finger in response before leaving.

“Now then.” Baz says, rubbing his hands together when we are finally alone. “Let's start over.”

“Alright.” I say, sighing wearily.

“Mordi, you do want to play Queen on your piano, don't you?” He asks gently and pats me on the back. “I know this is something new and you are trying your best and you don't have to be perfect at your first attempt. You just have to keep going. You don't learn something in the blink of an eye but you gradually get better.”

“I hate it when you talk sense.” I say leaning into his touch. 

“I always talk sense.”

“Sure.” I exhale deeply and nod at him before glaring at the piano. “Let's do this bitch.”

“Don't cuss.”

“Fuck you.”

“Let's get started.” He says, shaking his head in defeat.

“So let's start with the C-note.” He continues. “Like you can see, there's a set of two and three black keys over here in an alternating pattern. Every note that comes before a set of two black keys is called C.”

“Okay. Yeah.”

“After eight steps, you get a C again. That's an octave. This key over here, right under your chin-”

I look down to where he's pointing.

“-this is the middle C. It's in between your left hand and right hand. Now this key, it's called the D note. After that, there's E. Then F and G and then A. The first seven letters of the alphabet are used for the naming. So it's like, C-D-E-F-G-A-B. Thes-”

“Okay hang on. Why don't we start with A?” I interrupt.

“It's easier that way.” Baz shrugs. He must've picked that up from Simon. He'll be horrified when he realises that.

“I don't get it.” I huff. Baz chuckles.

“You will. So these are called the naturals.”

“Why do I have to remember what they are called?” 

“Why do I have to remember what  _ you _ are called?”

“That's different!”

“Nope. It's not very different.”

“Ugh fine. What are these black ones called? Must be incredibly important to know.” Baz rolls his eyes at my sarcastic tone.

“Accidentals.” 

“What?” I can't help but laugh. “Accidentals?”

“Yes? What's so funny?” He says, frowning a little.

“I don't know!” I say, still laughing. “But accidentals is such a funny name!”

“What the fuck?” But he's laughing too, just a little. “I don't understand!”

“Accidentals. The black keys are called  _ accidentals _ .” 

“Mordelia.” He tries again but we are both laughing helplessly now. I seriously have no clue why I'm laughing so hard but now that I have started, I can't stop and neither can Baz.

I don't know when I fall down from the seat and onto the carpeted floor, laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Baz is lying next to me, saying ‘what's so funny?’ over and over again and laughing as well.

It takes us a good ten minutes to calm down, wheezing and gasping for breath, with me wiping a tear from my eye.

“What was so funny? Why were you laughing so hard?” Baz asks, giggling, and turning his head to look at me.

“It was completely  _ accidental _ .” I say.

And we burst out laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Baz and Mordi have the best relationship :)


End file.
